


Je t'attendais

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [153]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brother Feels, Communication Failure, Croatian National Football Team, Denial of Feelings, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Euro 2008, FC Bayern München, Fainting, Heavy Angst, Hurt Niko, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: "Tu rêves de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"Niko a dix-huit ans et Berlin a vu naître son angoisse nocturne concernant son âme-sœur.





	Je t'attendais

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai cours dans moins de huit heures mdr je suis dans la merde

Je t’attendais

 

Niko se réveille une nuit en sueur. Ce n’est pas normal du tout, il a déjà fait des cauchemars, il connait plutôt bien son corps avec le temps, alors la douleur qui parcourt son bras gauche n’est définitivement pas normale… Niko rabat la couverture pour mieux voir ce qu’il se passe avec son corps, Robert dort à côté de lui et il ne veut pas le réveiller, alors il fait de son mieux pour voir grâce aux rayons de la lune qui passent à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Il ressent une intense brûlure sur son poignet, il n’a jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, Niko a aussi peur quand il voit se graver une à une les lettres qui tapisseront son anatomie jusqu’à sa mort. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Il a l’impression que rien ne peut le sauver, qu’il est perdu, seul dans un enfer bouillant. Ses parents peuvent l’aider, il le sait, mais Niko est incertain en voyant le nom inscrit sur sa peau : Comprendraient-ils ? Il pourrait en parler avec Robert, mais il sait que son petit-frère s’inquiéterait pour lui et préviendrait leurs parents. Niko est définitivement seul dans son propre avenir. Il a dix-huit ans et Berlin a vu naître son angoisse nocturne concernant son âme sœur.

 _______________

Niko a vingt-six ans quand il suit la coupe du monde en France à la télévision, Robert est toujours à ses côtés, surveillant de temps en temps sa blessure. Il aurait pu y être, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Davor leur a dit de profiter du spectacle et que plus tard ce sera à eux de continuer sur le même chemin. Niko ne pense pas avoir encore un chemin. Il vit dans la peur depuis huit ans de devoir faire face à son âme sœur. Il sait qui chercher et où le trouver. Mais il n’en a ni envie ni besoin. Il peut vivre seul toute sa vie, il aime la Bundesliga et la Croatie, il ne veut rien de plus qu’être utile aux clubs qui font battre son cœur. Robert soudainement baisse le son de la télé avant de s’asseoir entre ses jambes, passer sa journée au lit avait des bons côtés en tant que blessé. Niko le regarde bizarrement, avant de soupirer et d’enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller. Robert s’allonge à côté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Le match n’a plus d’importance pour eux, la Croatie mène au score face à l’Allemagne. Niko sourit doucement alors que Robert passe sa main sur son bras. Ils savent tous les deux où chercher, mais ils ne veulent pas, ou plutôt Niko ne veut pas et Robert préfère attendre le moment où il se sentira prêt.

 

« Tu rêves de lui, n’est-ce pas ? » Robert lui demande, ses doigts suivant le contour de l’encre nocturne, Niko masque la légère sensation de brûlure qui a attaqué sa peau

« Souvent. » Il n’a pas à en dire plus, Robert le connaît et il va analyser ses paroles, ils traversent les mêmes expériences et savent beaucoup de choses sur l’autre

« Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à le rencontrer ? Tu mérites tout son amour Niko. »

« Rob… Tu es le seul que je veux aimer, parce que tu es le plus mignon des petits-frères, et puis tu penses vraiment pouvoir me poser cette question ? » Niko lui pinça la joue en riant, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop penser à ses rêves

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour le rencontrer… » Robert rougit en faisant la moue, Niko sourit en fermant ses yeux, ils ne seraient sûrement jamais prêts…

 _______________

Niko a trente-six ans et il pleure sans retenue. Tout espoir a disparu de son corps, rien ne peut le consoler, perdre de cette manière a achevé son envie de rester le capitaine de la Croatie, il veut juste partir maintenant, retourner à Salzbourg et jouer ses derniers matches pour finalement se poser avec des remords et des regrets. Il est le dernier dans les vestiaires d’Allemagne, son corps est engourdi et presque paralysé par le désespoir. Ses yeux rivés sur le carrelage sont remplis de larmes qui menacent de couler à tout moment. Ses cheveux tombent sur son front et il sait qu’il pourrait y remédier en remettant son bandeau, mais il n’a plus le courage de bouger le moindre doigt pour le récupérer alors que c’est juste à côté de lui. Il ne sait pas s’il veut partir ou rester dans ces stupides vestiaires. Plus rien n’a de sens maintenant. Il détourne finalement le regard après avoir essuyé ses yeux, les marques sur sa peau sont un réconfort surprenant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Niko a envie de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

 __________________

Niko a quarante-six ans quand il gagne la Pokal avec Frankfurt face au Bayern. Bientôt il aura quitté l’Eintracht pour revêtir les couleurs de Munich, mais pour l’instant il profite dans les bras de Robert, son petit-frère retrouvant son âme-sœur après quelques mois sans pouvoir se croiser. _Maintenant Hasan et Robert pourront sans problème._ Niko se libère pour aller taper dans les mains de Jan et Lukas, il n’a appris que récemment que les gardiens sont âme-sœurs mais avec du recul ça faisait beaucoup de sens, ils ne se lâchent presque pas. Niko finit dans les bras de Luka et Mijat, c’est une bonne sensation. Il se sent aimé. Ante se jette dans ses bras (après être grimpé sur lui et l’avoir fait tombé, Niko en rirait dans quelques temps), Niko le rattrape et son cœur ne se repose pas, il bat à plein régime dans sa poitrine, le jeune homme n’est pas son âme-sœur, mais Niko sait que c’est avec quelqu’un comme lui qu’il veut passer sa vie.

 _________________

Munich. Ce n’est… Plus comme avant. Il y a l’Allianz maintenant. Plus de Bastian ou de Philipp. Niko ne s’y sent pas comme voulu mais il ravale son angoisse pour se concentrer sur le Bayern, personne ne lui retirerait de l’esprit qu’il devait apporter à l’équipe ce que Jupp avait réalisé quelques années plus tôt. Mais Robert… Robert est Robert. Son petit-frère n’est pas dupe et sait très bien ce qu’il y a de marqué sur son poignet depuis trente ans, il sait aussi très bien que le sort les réunirait sans leur consentement. Comme il les avait déjà liés trois décennies plus tôt. Niko a quarante-six ans et il est entraîneur du Bayern. Il est devenu plus ou moins médiatisé après avoir passé sa vie dans l’ombre à son insu. Il n’a jamais voulu être remarqué par son âme-sœur, vivre seul était une utopie dérisoire qu’il avait essayé d’entretenir avec le temps.

 _________________

Niko a quarante-sept ans et il se retrouve contre la poitrine de Jürgen Klopp. Il a perdu. Ses yeux sont de nouveau remplis de larmes de honte, comme en Allemagne. Son poignet lui brûle alors que Klopp fait tout son possible pour calmer son propre bras. Ils sont malheureusement réunis ce mercredi 13 mars 2019. Niko veut juste rentrer chez lui et pleurer seul, appeler Ante, dormir, mais Jürgen l’a amené dans un lieu isolé où personne ne peut le sauver de son destin. Presque trente ans après, l’angoisse lui reprend sa vie et serre sa gorge entre ses doigts vicieux, Niko n’arrive pas à respirer et rien ne peut le sauver du malaise qui l’emporte alors que Jürgen continue de le tenir contre lui. Ses yeux se ferment en déversant deux lourdes gouttes. Il ne voit plus rien et se sent tomber dans une abime d’anxiété.

 _____________

Il se réveille brusquement dans un lit blanc, une perfusion au bras et ses vêtements pliés à côté de lui. Robert n’est pas avec lui. Non… Niko regarde son bras : sa marque est rouge. Il se souvient de tout et pose sa main sur son front en priant pour que ce ne soit qu’un cauchemar. Jürgen et lui, non, il refuse d’être finalement réuni. Niko retire la perfusion, il n’est pas malade et le seul maux qui l’accable est le destin. Il est prisonnier de la fatalité, l’infortune comme seule amie. Il s’habille le plus rapidement possible, il doit fuir cet hôpital le plus rapidement possible, une nausée grimpait dans sa gorge. Tout le monde devait savoir pour son état dans le club, il ne peut pas laisser Jürgen débarquer comme ça après ces deux matches, Niko court de couloir en couloir en essayant d’échapper à sa destinée. C’est pourtant inévitable et il le sait.

 _________________

Niko a quarante-sept ans et Jürgen Klopp l’attend chez lui, l’air décidé à ne pas le laisser fuir ses responsabilités une nouvelle fois. Niko s’assoit lourdement en regardant partout où il était sûr de ne pas croiser le regard de son âme-sœur. Il n’est pas surpris quand Jürgen prend son menton entre ses doigts pour forcer son regard, Niko le combattrait presque s’il n’était pas tant abattu par le glaive pesant sur son cou. Klopp essaye de lui faire comprendre qu’il ne doit pas avoir peur de ce lien, Niko veut juste le fuir. Il a encore peur et sa marque n’arrête pas de brûler sa peau. Il veut se réfugier dans les bras de Robert pour trouver un réconfort à sa douleur… Jürgen le serre une nouvelle fois contre lui en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Niko ferme les yeux en se mentant à lui-même, il ne peut apprécier ce moment, il doit vivre seul pour ne pas avoir mal… Sa marque se calme.

 

« Tu es stupide Niko Kovac, mais tu es aussi celui sur qui je dois veiller, alors arrête de me fuir et je t’apprendrai à calmer ta douleur. » Jürgen lui murmure dans l’oreille énervé, Niko peut le comprendre sans problème, il s’énerve lui-même

« Ne me laisse pas… » Niko s’accrocha à ses épaules en avalant son angoisse pour se concentrer sur la respiration de Klopp

« Hors de question, je t’attends depuis vingt-neuf ans… »

 

Fin


End file.
